fightmonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:2years-too-young
Please block 174.137.79.5 "I want to clear out this wiki". "I don't want anyone knowing about the game". 174.137.79.5 deleted my talk page for vandalism and should be blocked. Iggyvolz 18:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) New demo New Demo Just create --removed to shorten Special:WantedPages-- with , then add Reemon when you want the banner to be displayed. However, the MediaWiki pages are locked to admins only, so you would have to add it. Iggyvolz 15:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Are you still around? Are you still around, ? Iggyvolz 03:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Coding for links with different text On some pages, you put name) (link text). That will work, but the easier code that takes up less space is (link text), without the (). Also, I had hoped to get up the first full version by yesterday, but me schedule is so hectic this time of year, I might not get it out until mid-April. Thanks, Iggyvolz 22:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Dragiri... When will the Dragiri page be created? Is there a problem with the picture, or have you not gotten around to it? Also, I have picked up a new program, Scratch, to use instead of GameMaker. You can put it right into pages instead of downloading a program (I think this will also help with spyware concerns). Glad to see most of the Series 1 pages up. Thanks, Iggyvolz 23:20, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Specifics Can I get some more specific numbers about the Fightmon, like health points? Thanks, Iggyvolz23:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I created a "rough draft" of the game at the Scratch website. Numbers Thanks for putting the health points in, that's exactly what I was looking for. They can be changed inside the game at any time, just so you know. Iggyvolz 00:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 1st level of Fightmon the Game: Reemon completed Major changes: #Replaced Pluff with Dragiri (this will fit into the storyline better) #Added dialogue #Added a script if you lose #Raised Dragiri's health to 100 the second time #Made the game harder, you only have 25 shots at him or he attacks you #Added a script so that the game stops if you are inactive 60 seconds Unfortunately, it looks like there's a problem with the website, so I can't upload it. I'll post a message here when I do. -- Iggyvolz 16:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :It went - http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/iggyvolz/2463471 Iggyvolz 01:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm now using a new game editor called Construct 2, but to upload my game I have to agree to the following: 1. I confirm that I am legally allowed to upload all game logic, code, plugins, images, music, sprites, animations, sound FX and any other associated media to the Scirra Arcade. Everything I do upload I have full ownership of, or have explicit permission from the copyright holder to upload it to the Scirra Arcade and have it bound by this agreement. 2. I grant Scirra Ltd the right to use, promote, display and distribute the game for promotional purposes. 3. Any disputes will be settled through courts in the United Kingdom. 4. I grant Scirra Ltd total indemnity for any dispute or consequence of my upload to the Scirra Arcade. This includes ALL fees, costs and compensation arising from disputes. 5. I fully understand the risks of uploading my content to the web in regards to copyright theft. I grant Scirra total indemnity from any disputes arising from this and related areas. So, since you created the characters, can I upload it? Iggyvolz 15:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) New Fightmon the Game: Reemon level This can be placed on any page using the following script: Fightmon the Game: Reemon I can update it with a single click (technically, a click and enter), and I don't need to update the page (unless I want to say "The latest version is XYZ"). It seems to not want to embed at the moment, so I'll work on it. Until then, you can just go to http://dl.dropbox.com/u/62666232/Fightmon%20the%20Game/Reemon/index.html to view the game -- Iggyvolz 21:29, April 19, 2012 (UTC) -- Iggyvolz 21:34, April 19, 2012 (UTC) New idea for Fightmon the Game: Reemon I think we should have everyone attack Nom Th-gif's castle (it has 1,000,000 health or so). Every edit you make on the wiki should enable you to take 100 shots at it. That would require 2,000 edits before his castle breaks (which should give us plenty of time to craft the next level). I can update the shots weekly and upload a new version. I can put it on Kongregate, and I can do the shots by username. However, we have to agree to their upload policy, which, to sum it up, states: *Kongregate is in California, and you have to accept this agreement to upload your game *This agreement starts the day you upload your game *You retain full ownership of the game if we upload it *We won't sue Kongregate if they post the game online *We can request the game be taken down, and they must take reasonable efforts within 7 days for it to be taken down **However, if anyone has downloaded the game off of Kongregate, they can't take that off *We warrant that we own the game (ex. we didn't just copy Mario or something) *We warrant that the game does not have a virus *We warrant that the game does not contain anything illegal *We don't charge people inside the game unless Kongregate approves *We won't sue Kongregate for a mistake or typo (ex. calling it Fightman instead of Fightmon) *No lawsuit we bring up against them can result in more than $5 *They can change the agreement with 10 day's notice *Any other policies are in addition to this (they don't replace it) *If a certain section is struck down by a court, they will just take that section off. It will take a few days for the game to go up, because they have to check it for viruses. Also, we would want to have users link their Wikia account with their Kongregate account somehow. I can probably have something submitted to them by Monday. However, we should be prepared to suffer harsh criticism and poor ratings, at least for a while. Iggyvolz 01:30, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Extending deadline I put out a forum to see if Kongregate would accept my game here. I put a link to the demo, and I got some harsh criticism. I just don't see any way that I can get a whole game done by the end of this month as I said. It may be the end of May or June before I can get the game prepared. Thanks, Iggyvolz 00:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I've requested the game be taken down, I'll try to get you another developer When I uploaded the game, it generated a ton of bad publicity, so I requested it be taken down. I'll try to get you another developer, you can give them the game I've been working on. I'll still help on the wiki, but I'm stepping down from the developer spot. Thanks, Iggyvolz 12:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Are you still around? Are you still around, 2years-too-young? Iggyvolz (Message Wall) 23:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :I am currently putting the development on pause. Iggyvolz (Talk) 18:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, 2years-too-young? Are you there? Iggyvolz (Talk) 00:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) -- Iggyvolz (Talk) 17:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Video of upcoming game ideas This is a video depicting my ideas for the upcoming release. Here it is: original version in scratch (has easter egg in it) There, I put a video in. That's one more check off the tasks list. What do you think? Do you like it? Iggyvolz (Talk) 02:28, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds great! I'm on it! Iggyvolz (Talk) 22:07, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Fightmon the game: Reemon new beginning I started over, and here's what I have for the opening. Iggyvolz (Talk) 01:55, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. I was trying to open the pause menu after I deleted it (didn't realize it was already included in the software). Stencyl is the name of the software I use to program the game. We can't take that preloader off unless we pay them, like, $100. Iggyvolz (Talk) 16:07, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Some stuff about the wiki Firstly, there have been some new features avaliable. Article Comments, Category Exhibition, Message Wall, Game Guides Content, and Chat. I would personally reccomend all of these, they are avaliable at . Secondly, you said here that you wanted a website. I could make you one once the game is on stable ground. It wouldn't be like fightmon.com, it would be fightmon.something.com. Thirdly, I could make Fanons on the wiki. This allows users to create their own stories. I base mine off those of the Avatar wiki's. Iggyvolz (Talk) 16:07, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. Iggyvolz (Talk) 03:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Please add your email Please add your email ( ) so that I can send you my plan for the game without releasing it publicly. -- Iggyvolz (Talk) 00:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC) That's fine I just wanted a way to have a game-devs only area, but that's not possible on wikia. I'll set up a game dev site tomorrow. -- Iggyvolz (Talk) 02:54, November 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: What's a game-dev It's someone who is officially working on the game, right now just you and me. Iggyvolz (Talk) 23:44, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Please finalize all of the statistics Could you please finalize/verify all of the attacks statistics? Could you put the hit points with the attacks also, I don't know which one is most strong/middle/least strong? Iggyvolz (Talk) 02:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :I finally got the devs-only site here: http://iggyvolzgames.web44.net/fightmon/devsonly/ I'll need you to confirm you are 2years-too-young once you sign up on the site, put your username on the site here. I really think we can get the game finished by the end of the year, with final testing and a release by the end of January. Iggyvolz (Talk) 03:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC) New forums avaliable New forums are available. I would recommend enabling it, but you don't have to. Iggyvolz (Talk) 00:18, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Are you talking about leveling up fightmon? Do you mean Fightmon that 'level up' as the game goes along? Iggyvolz (Talk) 00:08, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :I guess I don't understand what you mean by levels, are you talking about different stages in the game, or what? Iggyvolz (Talk) 00:42, December 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Fightmon the Game: Pluff I was just putting something out there to get it started. Yours would be a much better idea than mine. I'd like to know: *Which move is strongest/middle/weakest *Statistics for each Fightmon, like their attack and defense *If you are having fightmon 'level up' as they battle like Pokemon or not *If you're planning to have certain moves inflict 'status conditions' like Pokemon Iggyvolz (Talk) 19:56, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm... I'm not sure how to make it go in-line. I'll have to check on that. And I wasn't exactly planning all of the fightmon be released after the game. I was planning this: : :I was planning on making a blog post after the game was finished, should be at the end of January. :Iggyvolz (Talk) 02:11, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry! I didn't see your other message until just now. So, you mean different stages of the game. OK. I think there should be some way for you to become more powerful as the game goes along, maybe fightmon you defeat become part of your 'army'? Iggyvolz (Talk) 02:18, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Your idea is great. Iggyvolz (Talk) 21:15, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll put in a forum request on Community Central Wednesday for the emoticons, they're down for maintenance until then. Iggyvolz (Talk) 01:34, December 11, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) I think all of them are great ideas, signup here and just tell me what your username is. For the 'email' field, you can just use something like example@example.com. After you're done, send me a message with the username you signed up with so I can give you access. I was thinking doing multiplayer for that, ex. when 100 people beat the game we would unlock multiplayer (once I'm done with it). My latest ETA on the game is late January for full release, I was thinking on the wiki's birthday. I should get it done by the end of the year, and I'll thoroughly bug-test it before release. Iggyvolz (Talk) 02:07, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :You should be all set! You might have to clear your cache (control-F5 on windows, Safari-Empty Cache on Mac) Iggyvolz (Talk) 02:17, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I like the new theme, it gets away from the same-old. Too bad you'll be away, I'll try to make as much progress as I can. Iggyvolz (Talk) 21:20, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not even thinking that far ahead yet, but I like it. Just so you know, this is a public page. If you're fine making it public that's fine, if not put it at the message board. Iggyvolz (Talk) 21:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::New post at message board. Iggyvolz (Talk) 23:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Arranging Fightmon, like PokeDex What do you think about arranging Fightmon by numbers with a short description, somewhat like the Pokédex in Pokémon. Here's what I have so far (we might add some in later): -- Iggyvolz (Talk) 00:40, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not talking about calling it a PokeDex, just kindof using a similar idea. Iggyvolz (Talk) 20:41, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, tables aren't the easiest thing to work with. If you give me the information, I should be able to put it in. Iggyvolz (Talk) 01:03, December 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Game developers I've got some connections and I'll try to get you a tester. I'm not going to guarantee they have a Wikia account, but they should be able to use the game developer site. Iggyvolz (Talk) 23:44, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I forgot you put the attack power with the attack. With the Corr Legion, you read my mind. That's exactly what I was planning. Iggyvolz (Talk) 02:29, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Game-dev I honestly don't know, probably by tomorrow someone will express interest. I put out a thread here. I left new messages at the game dev message board. Iggyvolz (Talk) 03:23, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm turning in for the night. Iggyvolz (Talk) 04:24, December 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Practicality I really don't know. I think it was something with adding attack power and accuracy. Iggyvolz (Talk) 14:39, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey too-young, It's Midnight. Just wondering if I could help with anything, Game Developing in general. I could also try drawing the different FightMon as well. I hope you consider this great job opportunity! Haha, just kidding. All I wanna do is help, I'll try whatever you can throw at me. Sincerely, Midnight the Porcupine 03:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Devs-only board is up Wow, it's been a while since I used this. Here's a link to the new board: http://fightmon.hp.af.cm/devsonly Site is down I can't find a decent database to use, but XenoK has offered to let me use his database. I'm not sure if he means move our website to his site or leave it where it is, but it will hopefully be up within a few days. from ahir Hey 2yearstooyoung I'd be happy to speak at E3 promo-ing tasks and on the alliance between Fightmon and eternity incurakai! Are you still around? Are you still around? Iggyvolz (Talk) 19:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Website is down XenoK has made some changes to the website, and I'm not sure how to put the Fightmon site back up. I'm working on it, but for now I've postponed this weekend's All Hallow's Eve release. Iggyvolz (Talk) 23:53, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I've got it back up. The blog is already uploaded, but that will need some extra configuration. The devsonly board is up. The forum is currently uploaded, but that is dependent on the blog (and noone really uses that anyways). Developer's Board The developers' board is temporarily located here. Iggyvolz (Talk) 22:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Eternity incurakai Board of Advisors Voting Board of advisors voting is open. Is there any way I can send you the URL securely so no one else can access it? Iggyvolz (Talk) 21:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Eternity Incurakai Board of Advisors As of right now, we have no devs board, that will get set up by tomorrow. Is it the 2years-too-young@iggyvolzgames.web44.net email? Iggyvolz (Talk) 02:31, November 3, 2013 (UTC) We are back online! We are back online at http://fightmon.eternityincurakai.com! The dev's board is at http://fightmon.eternityincurakai.com/fightmon/devsonly! Hello? I haven't seen you on the developer's board in 10 days... are you still around? We'll have to cancel the presentation next Friday if we can't get it finished this weekend (I don't want a repeat of last year's E3...) Are you still on? Are you still doing Fightmon? We've got some huge changes that we need to discuss. Iggyvolz (Talk) 22:53, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey 2years! Glad you're back! Yes, please, if Fightmon is affecting your life by all means your real life is more important than this. ::Your login for HipChat should still work, that's where we do most of our communication now (if not, I can get your password reset for you). I renamed the Fightmon room to iMagine... (I finally learned Actionscript so I used Fightmon the Game: Reemon as a model for iMagine). But if you don't want to continue with Fightmon, I completely understand. Iggyvolz (Talk) ::Here's the link to the chat: https://eternityincurakai.hipchat.com/chat. Iggyvolz (Talk) 23:45, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! Hey 2years... I just happened to log onto Scratch and I just saw the Announcements project you made last year (I haven't used Scratch much). It's been a long time since we've talked - how are things? I'm now the president of Eternity Incurakai, and we decided to change the name to YingaTech since we had issues with the domain. I'd love to have you on the team, even if it isn't Fightmon-related. Our main focus right now is a website creation tool called Komok, but I'm planning to work on a game after that's all done. Iggyvolz (Talk) 14:23, March 20, 2016 (UTC)